


There's a Blaze of Light in Every Word

by femmefatal



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: (this is my love of Hallelujah seeping through), Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Leonard Cohen-freeform, M/M, Song: Hallelujah, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Party and Ghoul dance around to Leonard Cohen and are disgustingly adorable.





	There's a Blaze of Light in Every Word

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters because it's fucking Danger Days and I'm not Gerard Way.

Kobra and Jet were on a supply run- or at least, that's what Party thinks Kobra said. They could be visiting Cherri, he supposed, or just driving into the desert and making out in the back of the Trans-Am. All he was sure of was that they would be gone for hours, and that meant that he had dug out the dusty records from the storeroom at the back of the diner.

Ghoul watched him set up the record player from where he was idly straddling a chair, biting his lip lazily and blowing his bangs out of his eyes. There was a muffled click as Party inserted the plug into the socket, and then he stood up and carried the ratty cardboard box of records over to the table. Ghoul stood up next to Party and ran his fingers over the frayed paper edges of the sleeves before gingerly sliding a single out of the box. It was one of the oldest records in the collection, a first-edition release from decades before the Helium War- they could probably get thousands of carbons for it now if they sold it to the right trader, but both of them fiercely protected it and didn't let anyone near it, even Kobra and Jet. The design on the sleeve was so sun-bleached that the names of the artist and the song were completely illegible, but Party and Ghoul had put their own meaning to it. It was theirs, and they didn't need any more than that.

Ghoul glanced up at Party and smiled softly before heading over to the record player, wiping the vinyl on his shirt and gently placing it on the turntable. He blew lightly on the needle and set it down on the edge of the plastic. There were a couple of seconds of woolly feedback as he stood up and walked back to Party, and then the first few bass notes reverberated quietly around the walls of the diner. Ghoul reached up and hooked his arms over Party's shoulders, linking his hands at the nape of his red-tainted neck, and Party hugged loosely around Ghoul's waist. They swayed gently as the vocals began, rumbling through them as they gently put their foreheads together.

_Now, I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Ghoul pulled himself up onto his toes and kissed Party softly, biting gently on his lower lip as they rocked from side to side. Party wrapped his arms tighter around Ghoul's middle and held on, smiling into the kiss and holding Ghoul so he wouldn't overbalance. Ghoul pulled back after a while, but Party chased him with his mouth and reconnected their lips, Ghoul running his fingers slowly through Party's firetruck hair. They had stopped swaying by now and were just stood in the middle of the diner, pushing as close to one another as they could.

The song was drawing to a close by the time they finally leant a few inches back from each other, smiling shyly. Party brushed his nose against Ghoul's and murmured, "I'm so, so in love with you," against his lips.

"I'm in love with you too," Ghoul muttered back. "So much that it hurts."

The sun was going down by the time they finally put the record player away and cleaned the diner, and as they scrubbed and dusted they kept sharing secretive little glances and soft smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based on this [Tumblr prompt](https://threecheersforthedanger-days.tumblr.com/post/174345085835/im-a-big-slut-for-frerard-fluff-if-youre) that a very kind anon sent me- you can always send me prompts if you want to!


End file.
